bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
BakuMutant
BakuMutant (Japanese version: is a Treatment in Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. Such Bakugan are able to exchange parts, similar to BakuTech. Information Description The pieces of mutating Bakugan can be interchanged with each other and with this exclusive, they come in a pack of two and have a high G-Power to be used when playing Bakugan and with other Bakugan playsets. Includes two Mutator Bakugan figures, two Ability Cards and two Gate Cards. This system is very similar to the BakuTech Bakugan (because of the ability to swap parts). Anime Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge In Unfinished Business, Mutant Krakenoid and Mutant Krowll appeared for the first time. They were used by Anubias but were easily defeated by Drago and Zenthon. In Interspace Armageddon, Mercury Dragonoid and Mutant Helios appeared for the first time. They were used by Dan Kuso and Spectra Phantom to take out the Chaos Bakugan and Venexus Titan. Also Mutant Krakenoid morphed into Mutant Krowll. In'' Dark Moon, Mutant Taylean appeared for the first time. Also Mutant Helios and Mercury Dragonoid appeared as well, when Helios, Drago, and Taylean swapped parts. They were used by Dan, Shun, and Spectra to try to take out several Razen Titan clones. Rulings '''What are BakuMutant Bakugan?' - BakuMutant Bakugan are a series of Mechtanium Surge Core Bakugan that may come in a dual Attribute. BakuMutants have an upper and lower half. Pull the BakuMutant apart when it stands to reveal the printed G-Powers; two G-Powers are printed on the lower half and 1 G-Power is printed on the upper half. How do I use a BakuMutant Bakugan? - If a dual Attribute BakuMutant (the top half Attribute is different from the bottom half Attribute) stands on a Gate Card, you get to pick which Attribute you are after the Gate Card flips over. Add the G-Power listed on the top half of the BakuMutant to the smaller G-Power printed on the bottom half. If a single Attribute BakuMutant (the top half and bottom half are the same Attribute) stands on a Gate Card, add the G-Power listed on the top half of the BakuMutant to the smaller G-Power printed on the bottom half. Can I interchange the bottom and top of a BakuMutant with a different BakuMutant? Yes, feel free to switch your BakuMutants top and bottom halves for more game play fun! List of BakuMutants *Mercury Dragonoid *Mutant Taylean *Mutant Helios *Mutant Krakenoid *Mutant Krowll Trivia *Mercury Dragonoid is the only BakuMutant whose name does not have the word "Mutant" in its name. *BakuMutants are not real evolutions - they are basically form changes during a battle. *When BakuMutants combine with other Bakugan they can use the power of what attribute they are and who they combine with, but the Brawlers' BakuMutants appear as what their attribute is. *In the anime, there are no known Subterra Bakugan that can form a BakuMutant with another Bakugan. *Although "Mutant" is in its name, Mutant Elfin is not a BakuMutant. *The Bakumutants' ability to swap entire parts of their bodies had most likely inspired the Bind System. Category:Special Treatment Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Season 4 Bakugan Category:BakuMutant Category:BakuNano compatible Bakugan